


Kiss of life

by kittyandmulder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Kiss of Life, Kissing, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation, captain america winter soldier - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder
Summary: Deleted Scene from Captain America the Winter Soldier.





	Kiss of life

 

We would be glad about comments and notes.    Don't be afraid to write us.   Give us ideas, motivate us or write just what you love about Steve and Bucky. What is your favourite FF or scene from the Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> from: 12.2018 
> 
> Steve and Bucky (Stucky)
> 
> by Kathy Clark
> 
> color: Mulder (12.2018)


End file.
